El dulce palpitar de un corazón roto sasuhina
by suseri-hime
Summary: odio los resumen


como por arte de magia se me ocurrió publicar este fic en este sitio... y tachan ¡ aquí esta!

aun no entiendo como funciona el sitio, buebo... en fin, les hire dejando los capis poco a poco

¡ aquí se los dejo!

Capitulo 01: ¡plan A!… fallido.

**_¿Cómo un corazón que perdió sus esperanzas de seguir vivo puede latir?_**

**_¿Cómo una alma vagabunda puede irradiar luz con la presencia del amor?_**

**_¿Se puede ser feliz después de la tormenta? O ¿se puede en la tormenta ser feliz?_**

**_¿Cómo dos almas desdichadas con caminos diferentes pueden tener un solo destino?_**

**_Lo que ellos no saben es que los dioses conspiraban a sus espaldas para hacerlos felices e infelices…_**

…

En las altas llanuras del claro cielo se encontraban diversas deidades disputando por la posesión de una mágica hermosa peineta que antes le pertenecía a la diosa izanami.

La diosa amaterasu y el dios susanoo discutían por quien creían que era el indicado de poseer la peineta mágica.

A un lado se encontraba mirando tsukiyomi que no aguataba mas y les propuso que ambos eligieran a uno de sus humanos que estaban bajo su amparo para que conquistara el amor de una humana de su infinito resguardo, si esto le sucedía al humano correspondiente al dios entonces seréis merecedor del peine cubierto de lapislázuli, diamantes incrustados y, pedazos de universo, sin embargo solo fijó como condición de que su humana no sea lastimada.

Ambas deidades estaban positivamente de acuerdo con la propuesta…

El dios de la luna por fin tuvo paz y les mostró a la humana que debían pretender hechizar.

Rápidamente eligieron a sus humanos.

Susanoo no estaba muy contento porque su hermana amaterasu llevaba las de ganar, ya que esa humana estaba enamorada de su protegido, así que eligió a uno de sus humanos, uno de inigualable atractivo parecido a un dios.

_**…Así entonces comenzó la guerra entre los dioses por enamorar a la pobre mortal…**_

En las afueras de konoha, en el apreciable bosque, en la orilla de un río, estaba sentada en una roca, una hermosa jovencita.

Con afán movía sus sutiles dedos de los pies en el borde del agua.

En lo alto del cielo celeste teñido de obscuro estaba el dios luna amparándola con excesiva vigilia, observaba a la mortal de ojos lunas como si fuera su hija misma.

El kami decidió ocultarse al ver a la humana desprenderse de su ropa, era lo más conveniente.

Numerosas luciérnagas revoloteaban en el borde del río haciéndolo luminoso.

En medio de las luciérnagas y la luz brumosa de la luna danzaba la jovencita que se confundiría con solo verla como una megami.

¡AH!-profirió la oji-lunas al ser tragada por una extraña luz-.

Tsukiyomi se alarmó al escuchar el grito ahogado de la joven mortal.

Enfureció al ver que su humana ya no estaba allí, esto tenía el nombre de susanoo por cualquier lado que lo mirase, pero lo dejó pasar por esta vez.

…

Hmp… y pensar que madara tiene una estatua-soltó un pelo azabache de dionisiaco rostro, la inicua obscuridad de la noche le rodeaba indolente como si fuera la propia misma que despide-.

Se encontraba en el valle del fin disfrutando del silencio murmurador de la cascada.

Ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, recordaba a su vez el encuentro entre su amigo y él.

Y no pudo evitar soltar un leve "dobe" de sus pálidos labios.

En otro lugar:

Un sonoro estornudo se manifestó en un distinguido local de ramen donde un hiperactivo rubio devoraba con entusiasmo aquel dichoso platillo que después de unos segundos no quedó nada.

Resfriado ¿eh? Naruto-comentó el dueño del restaurante-.

¡No! Verás debe ser alguien que está diciendo lo fuerte que soy ahora, ttebayo-gritó animado el rubial que ojos azulados-.

¡Bien! Si es así, sale una ración gratis de ramen-anunció teuchi agregándole al tazón más fideos-.

Ahora si estoy animado, ¡después iré a entrenar y verás que rápidamente me haré hokage! Dattebayo-exclamó el rubio ingiriendo la sopa de fideos en tiempo récord-.

El joven uchiha iba a retirarse de aquella cascada…

Estaba muy alejado de konoha y no tenía el mayor interés de ser "obligado" a regresar con un centenar de anbus para aguantar el sermón de la hokage.

Solo justo cuando se movía en un ágil movimiento para salir de ese lugar.

Una luz lo acorraló llevándose así al último de los uchihas, este solo articuló un "¡¿Qué coños?" antes de brillar por su ausencia.

Ouch-emitió adolorida una peli azulada, calló sobre "algo" blando evitando que no le doliera tanto su caída pero eso no era excusa para no dolerle-.

Un calor febril estuoso inundó su esquilimoso lívido cuerpo por consecuencia arrebatándole un jadeo, más un rubor le siguió.

Examinó en qué situación se encontraba y solo pudo visualizar unos bien esculpidos pectorales y lo siguiente la hizo palidecer, "algo" duro ejercía presión contra su clítoris, luego empezó a exudar amares, sin embargo sus sentidos la dominaron y le dio catalepsia.

El uchiha con una de sus manos intentó adivinar qué cosa rozaba.

Le parecía blando, redondo, suave y… ¿agradable?

De improvisto su miembro viril palpitaba libidinoso en contra de su voluntad.  
Rápidamente desorbitó sus ojos y se halló una perfecta desnudez, sin poder percibir su rostro en medio de la obscuridad la tomó de las caderas con las únicas intenciones de levantarse.

Esta tembló y sin previo aviso u objeción procedió a dar un veloz respingo como alma que lleva el diablo y se escondió detrás de un árbol de glicinias. Sin postergación fulgió rusiente su rostro dando evidencia clara de su menuda vergüenza, destilaba humo de su ígneo rostro.

El uchiha frunció el ceño, se le notaba a leguas lo irritado que se encontraba, no estaba muy satisfecho con la "reacción" de su cuerpo.

Excitarse por una insignificancia es el colmo de su paciencia

Mientras en otro lugar susanoo refunfuñaba enfadado.

Plan A: encuentro lujurioso.

Todo un fracaso.

Anti-sasuhina: 1

Susanoo: 0

El kami suspiró derrotado, unir a estos dos es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Continuara

hasta queda... un poco cortito, pero los capis iran despues siendo mas largos.

aviso que el fic sera algo largo, aunque no tengo nada planeado

y... me harian muy feliz si me dan consejos, reviews y todo lo demas

sayo


End file.
